


Murphy The Mama Penguin To The Rescue

by ayork161



Category: Murphamy - Fandom, The 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayork161/pseuds/ayork161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bellamy is sick and Murphy is determined to make him feel better. </p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Murphy just wants to hang out with Bellamy and watch penguin movies together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Murphy The Mama Penguin To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy is sick and Murphy is determined to make him feel better. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> The one where Murphy just wants to hang out with Bellamy and watch penguin movies together.

Bellamy had been sneezing and feverish for a few days now. Everyday the same cycle that ended with him passed out on the bed surrounded by mucus tainted tissues. Today though was completely different. It all began with a knock at the door.

“It's open come in” 

Murphy opens the door and enters into the flu infested area. He has what seems to be more than enough dvds and a couple styrofoam containers. Between juggling everything he is carrying and closing the door he finally makes it to the couch where Bellamy is sitting. 

“I brought us some dvds to watch” he says looking at a very sick Bellamy “and some soup for you”

“Thanks Murph” Bellamy replies taking the soup “You don't have to stay though” 

“Nonsense I brought some of the best movies ever made” 

Murphy proceeds to show Bellamy the dvds one by one. “First we got Happy Feet and of course we have Happy Feet 2” Murphy says with excitement “Oh and I brought Surf's Up and my personal favorite Penguins Of Madagascar” 

“You got a penguin fetish now or something” Bellamy teases him 

“No I just grabbed four movies that just happened to have penguins in them” he pauses “pure coincidence” 

“Mmhm sure” Bellamy smiles “go put one in princess” 

Murphy acts offended but deep down inside he is just happy Bellamy let him stay. So Murphy walks over to the DVD player to put in Happy Feet. After, he paces back over to take a seat next to Bellamy as close as possible. 

“Let the fun begin” Murphy says

\--

Towards the end of Surf's Up sobs fill the room. Bellamy looks over to see a very emotional Murphy. 

“Are you crying to a children's movie” 

“I will have you know that many people cry to children's movies Bell” Murphy responds between sobs 

“Ok you goofball” Bellamy smiles 

\-- 

After they had watched all of the movies it is near midnight and both Bellamy and Murphy let out long yawns.

“Well I guess I should be heading home” Murphy says in a pitch just above normal as he stretches looking over at Bellamy 

Bellamy notices what Murphy is doing and smiles. “If you want to stay Murph you can. Just don't complain if I get you sick” 

“Who cares if I get sick” Murphy blurts out “I just want to spend time with my best boyfriend ever” 

They both laugh. Murphy reaches over to hug the freckled faced sick boy and ends it with a kiss to his forehead. “Love you” 

“Love you too Murph” Bellamy replies 

Not long after they both fall asleep cuddled up on the couch together. Snores fill the whole room and it is the cutest thing ever. 

\--


End file.
